This project has as its major goal the development of methods for identifying prospective victims of sudden death. We will focus on the contribution ventricular arrhythmias recorded on Holter tapes can make toward identifying patients recovering from myocardial infarction who are at an increased risk of sudden death. We will develop risk models based on the above rhythm information plus clinical data routinely obtained during coronary care unit admission, including measures of the extent of myocardial damage. An important goal will be to determine whether or not information obtained from Holter recordings makes an independent contribution toward the prediction of sudden death.